Could it be thats its you?
by CatherineStokes
Summary: Ziva's been the suspect in the case for a long time, What happens when a fingerprint lifted comes back as Kate's? Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

Title: Could it be, that its you?

Author: CatherineStokes

For a week and a half the suspect had been Ziva David. One of their own.

Gibbs and Tony had lifted a fingerprint at Fishing Plant in Kentucky, Tony had taken it to Abby to run it.

Abby placed the sample into the computer, and waited on the results.

Ziva came down into the lab and walked over to her, "What's up? Is it me again?"

Abby turned towards her, and smiled, "I don't know yet, it hasn't came through" and about that time the results were shown. Her jawdropped at the findings. Ziva glanced at her, "Abby what is it?"

Tony walked over to the computer and also stared blankly at the screen, "Its.."

Before he could finish Gibbs walked in the door and saw on the screen who it was, and finished Tony's sentence, "Kate"


	2. Chapter 2

Could it be that its you, part 2.

Gibbs looked at the screen, he still couldn't believe that it was Kate. Could she really be alive?

Ziva knew she had better stay out of this one, so she grabbed Abby, "Come on"

Abby didn't want to go, she missed Kate just as much as Gibbs and Tony has, and felt she deserved the right to stay, but she knew that maybe she should leave, and she turned around and walked out with Ziva.

That left Gibbs and Tony alone.

Both Tony and Gibbs stared at the screen and look at her picture, both of them couldn't believe that it was her.

Tony glanced at Gibbs, not sure what to say, think, or even feel. He loved Kate, He missed her everyday.

Gibbs glanced back at Tony, he knew he wasn't alone, he knew Tony loved Kate just as much as he did. He turned his head back to the screen, "Kate"

Tony nodded, "Its Kate"

Gibbs made a growl like noise, "I'm going to kill her"

Tony went over to him, "Boss, I do too, but lets find her first and see if its true!"

Gibbs looked at him, "Then I'm going to kill her!"

Tony sighed, but let it go. 'Todd, wherever you are, just show us your alive please'

Gibbs and Tony walked out of Abby's lab, and went upstairs. Gibbs walked over to his chair and sat down and put his hands in his face, "kate, please, help me"

Gibbs cell phone began to ring and he opened it and turned it on, "Yeah?"

"Gibbs?" came a soft voice on the other line.

"Kate??" Gibbs said as he looked at Tony. "Where are you?"

Then the phone went dead.

"Damnit!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Could It Be That Its You?  
Author: CatherineStokes  
Chapter 3  
Summary: Gibbs and Tony find Kate's location, but is she still there?_

Gibbs was getting more and more pissed and confused by the minute, He's nerves were shaking, All he wanted to do was find Kate. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't even drink his coffee without thinking of her, and the million of questions surrounding his mind.

Tony glanced over at Gibbs, watching him, he too couldn't do anything without thinking of Kate. He missed her, he wanted her here with them.

McGee put a trace on the cellphone number that had called Gibbs, looking for any leads on Kate. He glanced between Tony and Gibbs, He noticed Ziva looking at a picture that they had kept of Kate.

Ziva starred at the picture, She sighed, and thought to herself, 'Kate if your alive, please tell them before they drive me insane'

Abby would try to bring Gibbs and Tony something to eat, but every since that night of the evidence coming back as Kate and then the phone call, She couldn't keep a good hold on them, She knew the only thing that could save them all was to get Kate back.

Ducky was sitting in the chair, watching them all, thinking of how and whys of Kate being alive, and why wouldn't Kate contact them until now? Is someone holding her hostage?

Just then McGee got a lock on the signal, Someone had turned on the cell phone that Kate had called from again, "Gibbs, I got something here!"

Gibbs stood up out of his desk and ran to the desk that McGee was at, Tony also ran over there. Gibbs starred at the computer screen as an address popped up, "We're going, NOW!"

Tony didn't make any objections, Ziva started to, but was given a look by Abby.

McGee, Gibbs and Tony took off. Ziva stayed behind with Abby and Ducky, Ducky smiled at her, "They'll be fine" All Ziva could do was nod.

xxxx

They arrived at an old building and slowly walked in, guns drawed.

They saw the cell phone and ran over to it, Tony grabbed it and raised it up and saw a picture of Kate with a gun to her head, Tony was hestitate to show Gibbs, but did it anyways, "Gibbs"

Gibbs took the cell phone and saw what it had on it and yelled, "Son of a bitch!"

Gibbs cell phone began to ring and he immediately answered it, "Yeah?"

The line was staticy on the other end, Kate's voice softly rang through, "Gibbs, help me please"

Gibbs heart dropped at the sound of her, "kate where are you?"

Kate began to tell him that she was in a building, much like the one their in now.

Both guys looked at each other, Could she be there still?

Gibbs told Kate that he would find her, just to hold on.

Then the phone went dead again, Gibbs cursed himself.

Both Gibbs and Tony walked down the hallway, with McGee not that far behind. They reached a doorway, all of them nodded at each other, and then opened the door, only to find Kate wasn't there.

"Damnit!" All three men said.

They searched around the room and found a note, 'I want to play a game'

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Could It Be That It's You

Author: CatherineStokes

Chapter 4

Summary: As Gibbs & Tony gets more clues to finding Kate, Kate meanwhile fights for her life.

Abby kept starring at the note Gibbs had handed her that they had found at the scene, instead of Kate. She might've really found this exciting if it wasn't for the fact that Kate's life hangs in the balance.

It didn't help that she had Gibbs and or Tony breathing down her neck wanting updates. work faster. She knew they were worried, hell she was worried too, She didn't need them adding onto the pressure.

Ziva walked into the lab and sat down beside her, "Hey"

Abby looked up and saw her, "Please tell me Gibbs didn't send you down here to make me work faster"

Ziva laughed and shook her head, "No, He hasn't even noticed my presence today"

Abby gave her a soft look, "I'm sorry, he's just worried about Kate"

xx

Tony arrived at a scene, on one of his other cases, as he noticed something in the leaves, he walked over closer and picked up a piece of paper, 'She lays down and broken'

Tony stared at it and then raised an eyebrow, "What the hell?"

Tony bagged the letter and then came back to his car where he saw another note, he picked it up and looked at it, '24 Hours' He took a deep breat, "Hang on Kate"

xx

Gibbs was sitting at his desk when he got a cell text, 'She's in the garden'

Gibbs tried to reply but things kept coming back, he sighed, "What is this sick monster doing to you Kate?"

xx

Kate woke up after the drug weared off, "Where the hell am I?" She started to scream, she felt blood pouring from her leg, arms, and mouth. She took a deep groan, as she started to walk, "Come on Kate, You can do it"

She took two steps and fell down, "Damnit!

A door opened, she looked at it, "Who the hell are you?"

A laugh echoed from the room and then the door started to close, "They have 24 hours to solve the clues and find you, lets hope they do" and then went it shut.

"DAMN YOU!" She screamed.

xx

Gibbs raised his head up, he could swear he heard Kate screaming. He looked around, for any signs of her, and didn't see her and he could hit himself, "Damnit"

Tony walked in, "We found her!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Could It Be That Its You  
Author: CatherineStokes  
Chapter 5  
Summary: Kate's been found! Or has she?_

Gibbs looked at Tony, Did he hear him right, they found Kate. "Where?"

Tony smiled, "She's downstairs. She's yelling for help"

Gibbs ran over to him, "Then why don't we have people down there?!"

Thats when Tony sighed, "Because the door is attached to a bomb, if we open the door, Kate's dead"

Gibbs looked at him and felt like his heart dropped, "Oh God"

McGee walked over to them, "How do we actually know Kate's down there or she's even really alive?"

Gibbs turned to him, "Because I heard her voice" Could he tell them that his heart is telling him that she's alive. He's felt it every since that day that Ari shot her, every since her funeral. It didn't feel real.

Tony looked at McGee, "How can you say that? She's alive!"

McGee sighed, "I'm just saying, you were there when she was killed, how could she survive that?"

Gibbs walked away from McGee, he couldn't handle hearing all of this, and he couldn't accept if she was really dead and someone was just screwing with them. He looked at them and said slowly, "She's real. She's here. and I'm going to get her back" He turned around, "And she'll be okay, And then she'll explain everything"

Tony nodded in agreement, "We'll get her"

Tony walked over to the door of the basement, the door thats keeping them from Kate. He whispered against it, "Kate?"

xxx

Kate walked over to the door that was keeping her locked in, "You stupid son of a bitch, when I get out of here, and I will get out of here, I will kill you, I can hide your body WHERE NO ONE CAN FIND YOU!" She screamed.

xxx

Gibbs jumped when he heard Kate scream and walked over to the door, "Kate!!!" he turned to Tony, "We go to get here out of here now!"

xxx

A few hours later the bomb squad was able to turn off the bomb. Gibbs slowly opened the door, he looked around for Kate, there was no sign of her, "Kate?"

And then someone came towards him, Gibbs grabbed them and turned them around and tackled them to the ground. Gibbs saw brown hair, and softly moved the hair from their face, his heart stopped, he could only pray this was Kate.

Tony walked over to them, his heart also stopped, praying it was Kate. He leaned down, and helped Gibbs move the hair out of their face.

The person under them wiggled around, trying to get them off them.

Gibbs was scared to put more restraint on them, he was afraid of hurting them. Scared it was Kate, and scared it wasn't Kate all at the same time.

Gibbs finally got a good grip and Tony pulled the hair completely out of their face.

Tony sighed, "Shh Kate, its okay, Its Tony"

Kate looked up at him, scared that it wasn't Tony, "Tony?" she whispered.

Gibbs sighed and leaned his head against Kate's, "Kate" he kissed the back of her head and wrapped his arm around her, "oh God Kate" and cried into her back.

Tony leaned down and kissed Kate's forehead, "We got you, its okay, we got you"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Summary: Its been two weeks since they found Kate, Gibbs hasn't left her side, but now that he feels he can, did he make the wrong decision?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs looked at her, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Kate laughed, "Gibbs go to work!"

Gibbs nodded and got his stuff together before walking over to where she was on the couch and kissed her head, "Call my cell or Tony's if you need anything at all!"

Kate nodded, "Will do, Gibbs"

xxx

Gibbs arrived at work, Tony raised up, "Kate's fine, DiNozzo" Gibbs responded before Tony could say a word.

Tony sat back in his chair and grabbed his cell, wanting to find out for himself.

"DiNozzo, Leave. Kate. Alone"

Tony signed and gave, and soon typed a quick message to Kate, asking if she was alright, and if she needed anything to call.

Ziva walked in, "Hey Guys"

Tony gave her a wave, but didn't look at her and Gibbs gave her orders to go get Abby.

xxx

Ziva walked down into the basement and heard Kate's voice on the speakerphone.

_"Abs, you don't have to check on me every five minutes, your getting as bad as Tony"_

Abby moved around the lab, "I know, I just need to hear your voice"

_Kate laughed, "Gibbs is coming to get me for lunch, So I'll use you and Tony then"_

Abby smiled, and pushed some keys on the machine, "Good, wear red, we can be twins!"

_"Bye Abby"_

"Bye Kate" Abby pushed the speakerbutton, hanging the phone up with Kate, and went back to working.

Ziva cleared her throat while entering, "Hey Abby, Gibbs sent me to get you"

Abby turned around and smiled, "Oh yay!'

Ziva and Abby headed up and saw Gibbs at his desk.

Gibbs began to tell them about a new case.

Abby headed back downstairs while Gibbs, Tony and Ziva left.

xxx

Gibbs was trying to call Kate to ask if she was ready for lunch, when someone else picked up, "Should've never left her alone, Agent Gibbs" and then the phone went click.

Gibbs slammed his phone against the side of the car, Tony jumped, "Woah, Gibbs, whats up?"

"That bastard is in my house! I knew I shouldn't have left her alone! I knew it, but she kept saying she'd be fine!"

Gibbs made a u-turn making the car's tires squealed, fear for Kate could be easily seen on his face.

All Tony could do was hold on and pray that Kate was okay and that they got there in time.

xxx

Gibbs pulled into the drive, and raced to his door, which was open, and raised up his gun and walked slowly into the house, Tony soon followed.

Gibbs went towards the bedroom, while Tony went down towards the basement, figuring Kate would run down there.

Gibbs saw the bathroom door opened, and heard the water dripping from the shower, he felt a knot in his stomach, he slowly opened the door and saw Kate laying in the tub with her eyes closed.

Gibbs walked over to her, and kneeled down, and softly whispered with a few tears streaming down his face, "Kate?"

About the same time Tony walked in, he swallowed hard, "Oh god"

Gibbs ran his fingers through Kate's hair, "Kate don't leave me"

They just got her back, they couldn't believe they were losing her now.

Gibbs turned and looked at Tony, before he could speak he saw Tony smile, and turned back to look at Kate, who was opening her eyes.

Once she realized who was around her, "Gibbs? Tony?" and soon realizing her status that she was naked in the tub, She must've fell asleep, she shook her head, and looked at them, "Do you mind?"

Tony laughed, "Come on, Kate, nothing I never saw before"

Kate glared and grabbed one of the sponges and threw it at him.

Gibbs sighed, "Was someone here?"

Kate shook her head no, and Gibbs nodded, "Okay" He kissed her forehead, and stood up and pushed Tony out of the bathroom door.

A few minutes, Kate came out, dressed in blue pants and red shirt.

Both men ran over to her and hugged her tight to them.

Kate hugged them back for a few minutes before trying to pull away, but neither would give, "Air!"

They both pulled back slightly and smiled at her.

Gibbs touched her shoulder, "Ready for lunch?"

"I'm starving"

"Not you DiNozzo"

Kate laughed, "I'm starving too"

Gibbs smiled, "Lets go"

He'll figure out who came into his house later, but right now, Kate was more important.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Could It Be That Its You  
**Author**: CatherineStokes  
**Chapter 7**  
**Summary**: Kate's first day back at the job.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kate was glad she could finally get back to work, she knew both Gibbs and Tony didn't like the idea, but they didn't understand. She needed to do something besides sitting around Gibbs house all day.

Tony looked as Kate left to get on the elevator to check up on something with Abby, he walked over to Gibbs desk, "Your not really letting her back to work yet are you?"

Gibbs watched as the elevators closed before looking up at Tony, "No, she's going to be working on the inside with Abby and Ducky, we'll bring her along if we feel it's safe"

"So in another words, we're babying her"

Gibbs looked at him, "I'm not losing her again, if I have to keep her in the lab forever, to do that, thats what I'll do."

Tony nodded, "I agree"

--

It had been a normal day, if only, she could believe that. Gibbs had kept her inside of the NCIS building ever since she arrived. She heard Gibbs phone ringing at his desk and decided to answer it.

"NCIS" She answered in her normal tone, there was a woman on the other line, in fear for her life.

Kate got the address and soon went over to her place.

--

Gibbs and Tony arrived back to the office, and got off the elevator, both were pissed with the lack of evidence they had found.

Gibbs walked over to his desk, and grabbed his phone and called Abby to see if her and Kate had gotten anything off the prints. "Gibbs, its Abbs, what do you got?"

A few minutes into the conversation over the prints and Abby asked the question, if Kate was up there. Gibbs gave Tony a worried look, who had just stood down, "Kate's not up here with us"

Tony rose out of his set and immediately went into dialing Kate's cell mode. "Come on Kate, pick up!" it took several rings before her voicemail came over, "Kate, damnit! Answer the phone!"

Tony hung up and shook his head at Gibbs, "Voicemail boss"

Gibbs quickly hung up with Abby and dialed Kate's cell for himself, He looked over at Tony as it began to ring, "I knew it, I knew I should've just took her with us, I knew it" he felt a few tears start to form, "Kate where are you?", finally her cellphone went to voicemail, "Kate Todd, You better call your boss back before he plains to have everyone out searching for you!"

He hung up the phone and walked over to Tony, "If that bastard has taken her again, I swear I will --"

The elevator door swung open and Kate stood out, Tony smiled and looked at Gibbs, "She's here"

Gibbs turned around to see her walking towards them, He got close to her, "Where were you?"

"A woman called and needed help, I brought her here"

Gibbs hugged her tight to him, "I should kill you, but you do this to me again, and I will got it, Todd?"

Kate smiled and hugged him back, "I got it Gibbs"

Gibbs soon pulled away and got onto the elevator.

Tony walked over to Kate, "I agree with Gibbs"

The two joined Gibbs onto the elevator. Gibbs looked at her, "Next time you do, your staying home for a really long time"

Tony smirked, "Poor Kate"

"Your staying with her DiNozzo"

Kate smirked, "Poor Tony"

She then looked at Gibbs, "Your kidding though right? Your not sticking me with DiNozzo for how many hours?"

Gibbs looked at her, "Looks like you'll be listening to me then, doesn't it?"

Kate pouted.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Could It Be That Its You

Author: CatherineStokes

Chapter: 8

Summary: Kate begins to have nightmares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to tell you, Kate, You are a strong fighter, but your going to die down here, sorry, no wait, I'm not" the voice said, and then laughed.

Kate screamed, "Get the hell away from me"

"But why? Your such fun to be around, Agent Todd"

Kate ran down a hallway, and soon it turned to the NCIS building, she saw Gibbs and Tony at their desks, "Guys help me!" she screamed, but the two men acted as if they didn't hear her.

"Their not going to save you" The voice said.

Kate ran over to them, and then walked right through them, "What the?" She walked over to Tony, and tried to touch him but her hand went through him. "Oh God"

"Told you, you're dead"

"No!" She screamed, and sudden darkness came over her, "NOOO!"

xx

She opened her eyes, and saw Gibbs over top of her. "Gibbs?" she said lightly.

Gibbs sighed in relief, and touched her shoulder, "Kate, you alright?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah" she smiled, relief came over her, "I'm fine"

Gibbs nodded, and soon left her alone, he knew she'd talk about it in her own time.

Kate watched him go, and stood up and walked into the mirror and looked at herself, she touched the mirror, "Your NOT going to control me, Your not going to win, I'm not going to die, I'm not dead" she closed her eyes, "I'm not dead" she whispered over and over.

"But you are" a voice said.

Kate's eyes opened wide, and turned quickly around, she didn't see anything, she shook her head and closed her eyes again, "Leave me alone, please just leave me alone"

xxx

Kate arrived to work, and sat at her desk.

A feeling came over her and she heard voices, she never heard before saying, "Did you hear about Kate? Did you hear about Kate?"

Kate raised up, "Im right here!"

"But your not"

Kate turned around and saw a mom staring at her, "What do you want?"

"You. Dead. Ground. That type of thing"

"Not going to happen!"

The man crossed his arms, "But it is, you'll see"

"Who are you?"

"Your not ready yet, but when I come for you, You'll be ready"

And then the body shifted to look like her.

"This is a dream, your not real" Kate said as she looked at herself.

Then it all went to black,

xx

Tony was shakening her, "Kate, Kate, Kate, wake up, KATE"

Tony looked at her desk and saw a water bottle and poured it on her.

She opened her eyes, "what what what?"

Tony laughed, "Your awake!"

Kate looked up at him, "DiNozzo!"

Tony grunted, "Ooops?"

She raised up, instead of hitting him, she hugged him.

Tony hugged her back, "You're okay Kate, your home, and we're not going to let anything happen to you, I promise"

"I'm scared Tony, the dreams just keep getting worse"

Tony softly rubbed circles into her back, "It'll be okay Kate"

Gibbs walked over, and hugged her, "That bastard tries to hurt you again, he's dead"

Gibbs nodded at Tony. Who went to get a shirt from Abby.

xxxx

Gibbs asked her what happened in her dreams, she told him.

He touched her knee, "It'll be fine, I promise"

Kate looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I thought I was dead"

Gibbs smiled lightly, "That makes two of us"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That day, you were shot, we thought you died, and then we find you now" Gibbs put his hand to her cheek and smiled, "Not losing you again, he wants you, he's gotta go through us first"

Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks Gibbs"

Gibbs kissed her head, "We got you"


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Could It Be That Its You  
**Author**: CatherineStokes  
**Chapter**: 9  
**Summary**: Gibbs' receiving notes about Kate's upcoming death.

First note. He had ignored. Abby took it for prints and it came back as nothing, since he wasn't getting any more and Kate was adjusting to things better. There was no way he was going to inform her of it.

Second note. He was beginning to get pissed. This one came with a picture of Kate with a bullseye on it and read, "She's going to die, you know?"

Third note. Arrived at the house, luckily Tony had gotten it instead of Kate. It said, "Haven't told her she's going to die yet? Shame Jethro, Shame."

Fourth note. Arrived this morning, at his office, on his desk before he walked in. Had a picture, he looked back and forth at Kate who was standing, chatting with Tony, same outfit, same shirt, same pants, same hair style, she had a few curls dangeling, even the same jewelry. Gibbs felt a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew there was no way in hell she was going out on a case today.

She figured something was going on by the way he was acting, but Tony helped brush her off of the topic.

Fifth Note. Everything was going to change. Gibbs looked at it, Reading every letter slowly. "Today's the day she dies. Say goodbye to her, for good this time" Just as he finished reading it. Gunshots blared through the NCIS building. His only thought, _"Where is Kate"_


End file.
